Nobuhiko Akizuki
|numberofepisodes = 21 (Black & Black RX) 5 (movies) |casts = Takahito Horiuchi (Nobuhiko) Masaki Terasoma (Shadow Moon Voice) |label2 = Shadow Moon White RX Creation King |image2 = |-|1= Century King Shadow Moon |-|2= White RX |-|3= Creation King |seasons = Kamen Rider Black Kamen Rider Black RX |affiliation = Gorgom |motif = White Grasshopper Moon Demon King}} is a character who serves as the primary antagonist in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX. Background/Biography Black Shadow Moon is the alter ego of , who had been abducted by Gorgom to become one of their new kings. Shadow Moon is both the stepbrother and best friend to Kohtaro Minami, who had been abducted alongside Nobuhiko but managed to escape. Like Kamen Rider Black, Shadow Moon utilizes the King Stone to transform and is armed with the Satan Saber, a sword crafted specifically to be used by the Century Kings. When he first fought directly against Kohtaro and began losing, Shadow Moon temporarily turned back into Nobuhiko (due to the Creation King's interference) which sadly lasted for a few seconds before said procedure was reversed. He then attacked Kohtaro in cold blood and defeated him. As he seemingly hesitated to land the finishing blow to Kohtaro, he tightly gripped his Satan Saber and killed him. He was then ordered by the Creation King to take Kohtaro's King Stone and was slowly about to when Kohtaro turned back into his human form. The human form of Kohtaro seemingly caused Nobuhiko's humanity to slightly reawaken as he said Kohtaro's name once more and caused him to not only hesitate but also decide against taking Kohtaro's King Stone. As he proclaimed that he didn't require Kohtaro's King Stone to become the next Creation King, he was then questioned by the Creation King who asked if he regained his humanity upon temporarily reverting back to human form. Despite denying these accusations, Shadow Moon himself stated that he couldn't do it before disappearing away. After having a rematch with a resurrected Kohtaro, he was weakened by Kamen Rider Black using the Satan Saber to slash the Kingstone. After being defeated, Shadow Moon then harshly told Kohtaro that he shall feel regret for the rest of his life knowing that he killed his best friend Nobuhiko and stated that he was the next Creation King. Despite saying such a cruel thing to Kohtaro, Shadow Moon was told to stay alive as Kohtaro promised he would save him. His last known words in this series were " Black Sun.. Minami Kohtaro". He was left inside (due to the place exploding) the Gorgom Headquarters when his Kingstone exploded. RX 6 months later, he mysteriously resurfaced to seek revenge against his step brother. This time, he wielded the twin Shadow Sabers, similar to the original Satan Saber, gained from the Crisis Empire. He was also also somewhat rusted in his initial appearance. He was finally defeated by RX when he thrusts the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone. He then admits defeat and tells Kohtaro of the Crisis Empire's plans to erupt a volcano and tells him to stop said plans while he saves the children that were being held hostage. As Kohtaro then sees Nobuhiko as Shadow Moon and cries out his name, Nobuhiko claims that he is Shadow Moon who will be revived to fight Kohtaro once more. He then tells Kohtaro to go as he saves the kids and later peacefully dies on a bed of flowers. As the children question his death, Kohtaro assures them that he was resting as the kids go back to their father. Kohtaro then decided that in the end, Shadow Moon truly turned back into Nobuhiko as he carries his lifeless body to presumably bury him. While it was unknown if Shadow Moon truly turned back into Nobuhiko, it was shown that his corpse turned back into human form thus hinting so. After 0 Kohtaro Minami is walking out when all of a sudden he finds himself out in the open under the moonlight and he sees someone floating around. It’s Black RX, only white. The Rider itself fights him and pulls his King Stone out and becomes the Creation King, Another Shadow Moon. The place turns into some dark temple with a throne and Shadow Moon sits down in it. Kohtaro yells but Shadow Moon sneers at him and as he removes his chest armour to reveal that inside is Nobuhiko's skeleton… and a beating heart. The fight between Black Sun and Shadow Moon was to determine which body would be most suitable for Gorgom's ruler, the Creation King to use. He ended up in Shadow Moon’s body. When things started to seem bleak, Nobuhiko's remaining thoughts prevented the Creation King from using it's full power as Kohtaro turns into RX by retrieving his King Stone and defeats Shadow Moon. Kohtaro then wakes up, apparently that was all a dream. Kamen Rider World However, Shadow Moon would return once again as a villain in the debatedly non-canon 8-minute movie Kamen Rider World. This time, he was a giant and he was defeated by Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Formation. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Shadow Moon was among the many villains who were part of this alliance. He later is defeated by Kamen Rider Decade. Super Hero Taisen Shadow Moon returns as a member of the revived Dai-Shocker under Tsukasa Kadoya and like all the other past villains, pretended to assist his plan to destroy the Super Sentai while working in cahoots with Dai-Zangyack to have the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai destroy each other. Once it is revealed that in fact it was Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous who were deceiving them to stop their plans, Shadow Moon joins the fight against the heroes just to be defeated along with General Jark by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Black and the Hikari Sentai Maskman. Super Hero Taisen Z Shadow Moon returns again in Super Hero Taisen Z as the leading force behind Space Shocker. He along with Strategist Reider plot to capture Psycholon and revive Demon King Psycho to take over the Universe. He is defeated in battle against the Kyoryugers. Kamen Rider SD Shadow Moon: A member of GranShocker. The brother of Black RX and apparently a Kamen Rider himself. This version of Shadow Moon tries his best to be evil, but falls short of his own expectations. He is armed with the Satan Sabre and an unknown motorcycle (possibly a Road Sector modification). He is constantly teased by Black RX, whom refers to him as "Sunshine Moon." In other media Shadow Moon is one of the few villains in the Kamen Rider Series to be given an action figure, Souchaku Henshin figure, and a Super Imaginive Chogokin figure. He is also one of the few Kamen Rider villains to have a Rider Kick, without being a Kamen Rider himself. Shadow Moon was also featured as the first Secret Rare card in the Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1 and the only character in the Dark Alliance group in the Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1. An alternate reality version of Shadow Moon appeared in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon Shadow Moon is the ninteenth opponent and seventh and final boss fought by Kamen Rider Black in the video game Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu, Shadow Moon appears to save Kamen Rider Black from Evil Eye when the latter tries to claim Black's Kingstone. When Black asks why he did this, Shadow Moon simply explains that it is because only he will defeat him and claim the title of Century King. Shadow Moon is then captured by Evil Eye and taken away so the monster can take his Kingstone instead. Personality Before he became Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko was a kind man whom Kohtaro respected and cared about. After becoming Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko became a cold, merciless man who was obsessed with defeating Kamen Rider Black and becoming the new Creation King. This was reflected by his seeming inability to revert to human form by himself. This sudden personality change would continue in RX until Kohtaro seemingly finally reverts him back to normal. He then somewhat redeems himself by saving some children before dying a peaceful death. Interestingly, it was hinted in a dialogue with Kamen Rider Double in the game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation that even as Shadow Moon, there was still something left of Nobuhiko since he tells Philip and Shotaro to warn Kohtaro about Juda. This was also hinted in Black`s series as he seemed to slightly care for his sister and former girlfriend as well as stating Kohtaro by his name a number of times. Arguably though, this side was best shown when he hesitated and decided against taking Kohtaro's King Stone when he had the chance, despite his orders being to take both King Stones to become the next Creation King. Forms before he became Shadow Moon. - Shadow Moon= Shadow Moon Century King Shadow Moon is Nobuhiko's alter-ego after being brainwashed by the Gorgom. Shadow Moon has roughly the same amount of power and strength as Kamen Rider Black. His primary techniques are the Shadow Punch and the Shadow Kick. - Giant Shadow Moon= In the film Kamen Rider World, Shadow Moon is resurrected as a giant and uses his dark powers to revive five monsters destroyed by Kamen Rider Black, ZO and J. How he became a giant and returned from the dead is unknown, but it could possibly be a result of his King Stone absorbing J Power energy in his deceased state to resurrect him. - White RX= White RX *'Height':198.8cm *'Weight':91kg *'Maximum Jump Height':60m , also known as , is a form that appeared in the Kamen Rider BLACK RX SIC Hero Saga. It is essentially Shadow Moon's RX version of Black's, with a silver colored appearance of BLACK RX, but is powered by moonlight instead of sunlight. - Creation King= Creation King *'Height':197.4cm *'Weight':75kg *'Maximum Jump Height':100m is a form exclusive to the Kamen Rider Black RX SIC Hero Saga, After 0. It is a form Shadow Moon took by absorbing both the Sun and Moon King Stones. This form resembles a crimson colored Shadow Moon. The Creation King is essentially the true purpose of those who possess the King Stones, so that the victor may claim the other to become the Creation King and rule the Gorgom for another 50,000 years. }} Equipment *King Stone - Transformation belt *Satan Sabre - Primary sword in Kamen Rider BLACK arc *Shadow Sabers - Twin swords in Kamen Rider BLACK RX arc Vehicles *Battle Hopper - Kamen Rider Black's personal motorcycle, temporary mind-controlled/hijacked by Shadow Moon. Legend Devices - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Shadow Moon Arms. The core image depicts the King Stone while the lid backside image depicts the Satan Sabre. Baron/Gridon-styled Lockseed. It was the first of 3 unknown Lockseeds during the release of the Showa Rider Lockseeds. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: ShadowMoonLockseed.png|Shadow Moon Lockseed (locked & closed) ShadowMoonLockseedOpened.png|Shadow Moon Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Nobuhiko Akizuki is portrayed by while Shadow Moon is voiced by . Notes *Shadow Moon is always with a debatable status of being a "Kamen Rider" or just a "Kamen Rider lookalike monster". *If Shadow Moon were to become a Kamen Rider, his name would presumably be "Kamen Rider Shadow" as Kamen Rider Black`s Century King name is "Black Sun" although in theory it could also be "Kamen Rider White" which would serve as a parallel to Kohtaro's Rider Form. **This is shown in the S.I.C Hero story for RX, as he is known as "White RX" in it. *Interestingly enough, when Shadow Moon originally died, he somewhat hinted his return which eventually happened in the sequels. *Interestingly, when Nobuhiko was temporarily turned back into human form, he seemed to have also regained his humanity as he smiled and called Kohtaro by his name. *While it was hinted in his original death that Shadow Moon turned back into Nobuhiko in the end, later sequels imply that Nobuhiko still remained as Shadow Moon since he still sides with villains and not the protagonists. It should be noted that the Shadow Moons that appeared in the sequels may have been A.R versions though. *Although it seemed that he still retained his memory as Nobuhiko, it was later stated in RX`s series that had forgotten by then. This could explain why he wasn't as hesitant at defeating Kohtaro as the previous series. *Stephen is his Filipino dub name. Appearances See also Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Black Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Relatives Category:Good turns evil Category:Antivillains Category:Generals Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Grasshopper Monsters